gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocVinewood/Archive 4
Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Staff Tom and I have decided you and Sean will be ready to apply for the two vacant admin poisitions. If you want it, go set up a request. Leo68 (talk) 23:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Given your experience and hard work, and the fact that there is a vacancy for two administrators means it's there if you want it. Leo68 (talk) 20:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Despite the fact that Sean made admin there is still a vacant spot. I'd say you'd be safe if you applied at RfP page so we can plug the staff gap once and for all. Leo68 (talk) 22:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you are now an administrator. Everything is sorted and your name's color has even changed instantly. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: RfP Hi Doc. Sorry I didn't vote but I've been out all evening. It doesn't make any difference but FWIW I'd have voted "yes" too. Congratulations on your promotion. SJWalker (talk) 23:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) It is. I'd left about 20 minutes before you sent your request in. Congratulations again, enjoy being an admin. SJWalker (talk) 21:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Ear Piece Hi Doc. I think this page will be re-created. It's a "Gear" item rather than just decorative clothing. Comes under the same category as Gas Mask, and the Night Vision and Rebreather which are only available from the Heist Gear counter in Ammunation. smurfy (coms) 10:32, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Security Guards thanks for correting the security guards page i thought i saw some thing in it that sounded kinda the same but i did not take them out becuase i was unsure and i kinda leave it up to mods to do the final decision on what should go in the page and what should be deleted i basically correct grammar problemsTevanoRCMP (talk) 15:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Election Please vote on the Community Noticeboard. SJWalker and 558050 are applying for my former position. Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Thanks Doc, and thanks for your support. I feel for 558 though as he deserved to be promoted too and it's a shame that both of us couldn't be promoted. I hope he won't be put off in future though, as myself, Leon, Sean, yourself and everyone else who voted said that he was a valuable user. SJWalker (talk) 16:00, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Buffalo DocVinewood, I noticed on the Muscle Cars page, that both the Buffalo, & Buffalo S are listed. Both of those cars are sports class cars in GTAV & GTAO. Gta class them as sports, but they are actually sedan,muscle and sports , that's why it appears in multiple categories. (talk) | ( ) 20:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I'm not really forum savy. I guess R* needs to clarify in game so these issues that turn out to be minor aren't wasting the Admins' here time. Image Hey Doc, could you rename an image for me? It's supposed to be on my user name, i accidently inserted the image before i could rename it, it's: Thanks. (talk) | ( ) 19:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 19:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Template I thiknk we'll just have to agree that Wildbrick isn't going to fix the template. We might as well start adding it to buildings. (talk) | ( ) 15:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Rfp Hey Doc, can you unlock the rfp page. I want to request for promotion. Myth]](Talk/ ) 15:02, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey please vote at my rfp. Myth hunter User Block User:Kittycloud01 Doc, it's another one of Cloud's associates. (talk/ /blog) 19:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I dont understand why your being so hard on me for i mean come on your an admin for gosh sakes at least i tried to get promotedTevanoRCMP (talk) 21:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Talk pages Ok i'm sorry. LSPD Seal Hey, in regards to the Los Santos Police Department (HD Universe) page, that is the seal of the LSPD. Look at the LAPD, they don't put the badge on the side of their cars, its the city seal. To me it makes no sense but if that's what you guys want, then okay... I'm just saying... --06abrahb (talk) 09:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I called it the city seal since you are referring to it as the city seal as well it says "City of Los Santos" on it. Ok if you look at the real life City of Los Angeles website, you see their city seal which is what the LAPD have on their squad cars NOT the badge. The LAPD seal is the City of Los Angeles because it is a city service. The LSPD page should reflect the same since that's what it is based on. Are you telling me then we need to change the Liberty City Police Department to the badge as well? As well since you are going to leave the page to have the police department's badge, the Trivia section will have to be edited as well as the Los Santos (HD Universe) page since the information will no longer match since you are insisting on using the police badge instead of the seal. Again, just saying... --06abrahb (talk) 09:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Bleeter Images What's up, Doc? Can I ask you a favor? When you have the time, could you get the Bleeter images for the Mitch Dexter and Delancey Medua characters? Both pages don't have any images of the characters and the bleeter is the only place in the game where you can find pics of then, I really apreciate if you could do that some time. Thanks and nice work with all the logos. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:01, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Shitzu Hello, Can you explain me why you and your friend remove my content ? http://gta.wikia.com/Shitzu?action=history I thunk it was a wiki, so anyone can post... RE: UFO Picture That wasn't why I gave him a vandalism warning, the reason I gave him the vandalism warning was because he altered the main protagonist page to seemingly fit around his own player profile. I reverted the edit, which is why it doesn't show up on the Activity feed. SJWalker (talk) 22:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :No worries. :) SJWalker (talk) 22:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Business Logos I noticed that you have been posting some business's logos recently, so heres a couple of pages that are in need of some logos: *Superstar Café *Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster *Homebrew Café *Bahama Mamas (We need a better quality logo for BM LC and the logo for BM West) *Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank (Better quality logo) *Hornbills If I notice more pages I will pass the names for you. Thanks. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:43, May 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks Doc. I'm sure I will. :) Sam Talk 12:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Bahama Mamas - Single Player availability False. Here. It exists on single player mod by using the Open All Interiors mod, however, as you can see, the club will be exclusive to social club member on PS4, XB1 and PC for GTA Online, with a lot of interactivity. AndreEagle17 14:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) edit warring warning why did i get a warning for i was enforcing Sams word which was battalion I enforce it to make sure hes correct so please remove itTevanoRCMP (talk) 16:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC) If i get a warning why not the other 2 users who helped fuel the war i feel they should get a warning as well becuase they are partially responsible for it as wellTevanoRCMP (talk) 16:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) 69 Cigars Hey Doc, can you also merge this page with this one? They are bugging me a lot. Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Blog Thank you i kept trying to delete itTevanoRCMP (talk) 16:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Plus it was not even a debate it was only a poll and thats all it was ment to beTevanoRCMP (talk) 16:59, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : Either way, it doesn't belong on the GTA Wiki, take that to the international wiki :) 17:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: And how would i beable to do thatTevanoRCMP (talk) 17:06, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: Not sure, I don't work there. I've seen some blog posts, put I think you should just ask people in chats if you're really bothered about it. Making a poll for something as minor as that is a waste of time to be honest. 17:08, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: Well i jsut wanted to know what people think theres so many youtube videos on which one is better then the other one one of them is even titled Reagan vs Obama on terrorism.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:15, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::You're missing the point. The blog you made was irrelevant to GTA. If you wanted to know, you should have joined the chat and asked that way. The chat is the place for off-topic chat, not blogs. Sam Talk 17:23, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I really wanna get into the chat but im at school and the server well it lets me in but i cant see any thing people are saying it does not even show up the users names and all of that stuff anyways point is i tried deleting it like 3 times and it would not delete itself.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:43, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe you should wait till you get home or whatever. If you're at school, you shouldn't really be here in the first place. 17:59, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Infobox image What makes the old one better? Just wondering. 14:15, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : Infobox images generally need to show most of the front, or at-least both head lights, also, the brightness of the background was slightly off-putting for the general focus of the image. 14:17, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I asked Doc. 14:22, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know, but any user is entitle to answer on any given talk page. That's my answer, you can ask for Doc's reply, but he's gone to get another image of a vehicle. 14:23, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::True, but he was the one who undid the edit so I'm looking for a reply from him specifically. 14:26, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I see. I retook the screenshot just now. Shows more front, nothing in the background and the car is clean. Thoughts? I also took screenshots to replace Alpha's jpegs. Since it's such a long car it's a bit hard to take a photo so I'll wait with adding it until it's ok. 15:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC) The only reason why I want to replace the picture of Buffalo S is to keep all images consistent with each other when resized (640x360 (LG Snapmatic), 960x536 (CG Snapmatic), 1280x720 and 1920x1080 are the resolutions that stay the same after resizing). You can see it here - most images are the same size except for the Buffalo S (and other few, but they're too good so I'm not sure what to do with them) which is bigger than all so it kinda looks off. 16:31, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Burlesque page Thanks for renaming the page, Doc. I'll fix the links that to Burlesque Street. MC (MyComputer) 08:39, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting the "Hospitals in GTA Advance" category, I regretted creating it after viewing the GTA III and LCS categories. However, isn't GTA III, Advance and LCS police / fire stations and hospitals categories are the same too? Why do they still exist? MC (MyComputer) 01:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Doc, it's me Marec2, you got promoted on this Wiki ? Probation Expiry We're a vote short for Camilo's probation expiration. Could you vote on the Community Noticeboard? Leo68 (talk) 23:05, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Promotion So Doc, as I was talking about you previously in the chat, I now have to talk to you... Are you interested on the next bureaucratic position? As I said to other users, you are a good candidate to. Don't worry about me talking about that now, I know we need Dan to go to inactive first, but as soon as you're ready, I think you should do it (again, not now, maybe in the next month) AndreEagle17 15:52, July 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks a lot pal. ( ) 15:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vandal spotted http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Lego0018 Hey doc, Marcus spotted this guy lego who was spamming links to external sites. I think he should be permanently banned.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:03, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :You should really block him. Especially when he's advertising his own website. MC (MyComputer) 10:20, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :OK, I will be keeping an eye on that guy. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:38, July 14, 2015 (UTC)